1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a production device that performs predetermined processing in a plurality of processing areas to produce, e.g., machine components or electronic components, and more particularly to a production device including an operation panel that enables an operator to monitor entire processing or perform operations as required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since operation panels utilized to perform various kinds of operations have made the shift from a button type to a touch panel type, initialization or change concerning various kinds of sensors or arithmetic devices, counterchanging control software, and others can be easily performed in addition to functional operations such as conventional activation or stop, and such operation panels are applied in production devices that produce, e.g., machine components or electronic components.
Meanwhile, as a conventional production device, there is known an electronic component mounting device that includes a main body frame, a mounting head that mounts an electronic component on a printed board (a workpiece) arranged on a table of the main body frame, a CCD sensor that acquires an image of the printed board, an arithmetic unit that calculates a hole position in the printed board from picture data of the CCD sensor, a correcting operation panel that corrects mounting position data (issues a command for moving the printed board) based on a calculation result obtained from the arithmetic unit, a liquid crystal panel display (a monitor) that displays a picture or a calculation result, and others, thereby performing one type of processing, i.e., mounting a component (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-232500).
In this production device, since the operation panel and the liquid crystal panel display are fixed at predetermined positions on the main body frame, an operator must move to a front side of the operation panel or the liquid crystal panel display when the operator confirms information displayed in the liquid crystal panel display or operates the operation panel.
Further, as another production device, there is known a bending work device that includes a main body frame, an upper table and a lower table provided to the main body frame, a punch attached to the upper table, a die attached to the lower table, an operation panel disposed to the main body frame through a swiveling arm, and others and that allows an operator to operate a push button on the operation panel at the time of processing when bending a workpiece (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-69262).
In this device, since the operation panel is supported by the swiveling arm, a direction or a position of the operation panel can be adjusted as required, but its adjustment range is restricted to a predetermined range that an operation can be performed while confirming machining processing in one processing area.
On the other hand, in a production device that sequentially transports workpieces to a plurality of processing areas and successively performs a plurality of types of processing with respect to the workpieces, when the above-described operation panel or monitor is applied, the operation panel or the monitor must be provided to each of a plurality of main body frames that define processing areas where the respective types of processing are performed, a construction is complicated, and the entire processing cannot be monitored at one position, whereby the operation panel and the monitor that are arranged in each processing area must be utilized to perform necessary operations.